Why
by sl8011
Summary: Suigintou is a fatherless child struggling to make contact with her mother, so she runs away from home. AU, Suigintou is a little OOC at some points.OC.One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden, only my plot and OC characters. :]

This means dream and some thoughts, I think…:_ Italics_

Suigintou held the torn pieces of the object close to her chest, unwilling to let it go. Letting go meant letting go of all she had left of the past. Those fun filled years with her father, those memories; torn away from her in a second.

Hot, wet tears streamed down her cheeks, as strange strangled noises escaped her throat as she desperately tried to muffle the sound of crying.

She wouldn't be able to get a single night's rest if her mother heard the sound. She wiped her red eyes with her black sleeve before she scooped the pieces in her hand and placed them on her work bench. Suigintou rearranged them so that they were close to their original state.

For the next few hours, Suigintou just sat there, contemplating about what had happened to make her mother so furious. Unanswered questions that had been in her mind for years crept in, soon changing her train of thoughts.

At midnight, she stared at the moon, unmoving, as she stared at the perfect sphere, the white tinged with grey made it look spectacular. The craters gave it depth and the clouds gave it an air of mystery.

It was perfect. Suigintou longed to be perfect, to have people gaze at her in admiration, to have people respect her and to have a loving family.

She closed her eyes as silent tears slowly slipped down her cheeks and one corner of her mouth was raised as she fell asleep with her head in her arms on her desk, whilst the torn pieces danced in the wind flowing through her open window.

While she slept peacefully, her door opened just a crack and somebody slipped in. They grabbed a blanket off her bed and gently wrapped it around her body before grabbing the torn pieces.

Before the person left, she whispered, "That girl seriously needs to move on."

The next morning when Suigintou woke up, she saw a blanket wrapped around her, her least favourite one and the pieces of the collage gone. She stood up abruptly, overturning her chair and sending the blanket tumbling down on the ground.

She had a tugging feeling in her gut that told her where it was. Her anger simmered right above her breaking point.

"That is it." She grimaced through clenched teeth.

She glanced at the clock and noticed that she had 5 minutes til the time came.

She hunched over her desk, scrawling a note before breaking the pen she used and tearing the edges off the note. She scrunched up the loose paper and threw it at the bin. It missed by a metre. She scowled and whirled around.

She stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her, sending posters sprawling off their space in the walls.

She ran down the stairs, creating echoes from her feet thudding the steps. She dashed into the kitchen, slamming onto the glass door that separated her and saw ripped collage slowing sliding into the garbage truck.

"No!" She screamed has the collage disappeared further and further into the truck. She sank onto the kitchen's cold tiled floor, sobbing into her black, loose sleeves. Her white shiny hair created a shield over her body.

She heard small footsteps that treaded on the stairs and came into the kitchen. She tilted her head at an angle peeked through her hair to see who it is.

She saw her mother's long flaming red hair that hanged down to her knees. Her perfectly manicured fingers stroked her white hair out of her blood shot eyes. Her long pale arms gathered her body into a hug. She continued to stroke her smooth hair and pulled her up to her feet.

"It's ok, everything will be alright, and I threw the collage away, to help you get over it." Yuki said.

At her mother's words, she stiffened and pushed Yuki away. She backed away, undoing the lock on the back door before running outside into the welcoming, bright coloured forest.

"Wait!" She heard Yuki yell after her. "I can explain!"

"Your father wanted me to throw it away; he wanted to see your response." She said in a much quieter voice than before, as she watched Suigintou run off.

Suigintou never turned back; she only continued to run further into the forest, ducking and weaving throughout the forest til she reached a small creek where she collapsed on the ground and began to weep til her ran out of tears.

She knew Yuki was too scared to come into forest because of the stories of spirits lurking. She snickered to herself inside.

"Tch, spirits don't exist." She muttered.

Suigintou started to stroll down a path where she came to a small hidden clearing hid by tall trees and vines. She ducked behind the vines and lay down on a small patch of moss; she looked up the thick lush canopy that covered most of the sun. Thin, long rays that were sunbeams danced and glanced around her, they made feel happy for the first time after her father died. She admired her surroundings and how imperfect they seemed to be. A ghost of a smile graced her face for a while, until the sun began to set in the horizon and the moon rose up like a sliver queen and shone over the forest.

Suigintou was sad the sun had gone down, but her eyes were tired from watching the sun so she attempted to sleep.

She sighed and rolled onto her side. She slowly moved her limbs that have acquired pins and needles. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep without a smile on her face, however, tears of happiness found their way out of her tightly shut eyes. They leaked down her face while she slowly found her way to an unwanted nightmare as the night went on.

_Suigintou, how could you leave me? Screamed Rose._

_Suigintou, I'm sorry I left you, but I had to, there was no way to avoid that accident. Said Rozen, her father._

_Noooo! I didn't abandon you mother, I… just need some time alone, I promise I'll come back. Father, why did I survive that experience, but you didn't? Father, I beg you, please tell me. Why did you leave me?_

_Why?_

_WHY?_

_**WHY?**_

Suigintou bolted upright, gasping for air. Her eyes were red and tears hindered her vision. The moon had proved it was still night, so she still had to risk another nightmare by sleeping. She curled up into a small ball and threw her head into her lacy sleeves.

She soon cried herself to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suigintou woke up to the shrill cries of birds and the sun glaring down on her face. She moaned and stretched her arms and struggled to stand up. Her stumbled and fell over onto her face.

When she finally managed to stand, she felt like someone was watching her. Her eyes narrowed to slits and surveyed the clearing she was in.

Nothing had changed from yesterday.

At least she hoped nothing changed.

Suigintou stiffened. She felt a chill in the air. She rotated her head slowly to see of anything was behind her.

She saw something.

It was a faint outline of…a thing. It stood there unwavering. Suigintou's breath quickened, she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. She turned around again, anxiously hoping she had just been seeing things, and it wasn't real. She turned her whole body to face it and sucked in breath just as she opened her eyes.

It was gone.

She breathed out, she had just been dreaming. As she turned around to walk out of the clearing, she stepped in a fallen twig.

The sound made her jump. The sound triggered a reaction in her, she sprinted forward, bulldozing over inanimate objects that tore at her black dress and tugged at her slivery hair.

She cried out when she tripped over a stone and was sent hurtling to ground. Her right cheek was grazed from a blade of grass. She stood up and fell back down.

She looked at her ankle, it was slightly bent.

Horror dawned on her.

She was deep in the forest, she had a twisted ankle, she had twigs and leaves in her hair, her dress was torn and she had no help at all.

_I am gonna fricking die here,_ Suigintou thought darkly, _well, I guess it's slightly better than being murdered._

While thoughts ran through her head about what she going to go, she didn't seem to notice that tears were spilling down her cheeks.

She stood up again, only this time she was hugging a tree for support.

_How ironic,_ she thought_, just yesterday mother was talking about tree hugging. _

She carefully manoeuvred her way around the forest by hugging trees. By afternoon, she kept getting glimpses of the outline again and again.

This time, she tried to yell out to it, but it never responded. Its only reaction was a raised finger pointing to the direction she was going in.

Suigintou followed the finger. Even when the moon rose, she continued following.

She didn't rest until, by some luck she came across the same clearing again. She threw herself onto the moss; she ignored the stinging pain in her ankle and cried herself to sleep again.

This action, however, made her miss the fact that the outline was right next to her and not transparent anymore.

If she wasn't asleep, she would have noticed that it resembled her late father.

He was now a spirit.

Yuki was right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Suigintou looked no better than before. The spirit had resumed to being an outline of a man.

Suigintou glared icily at it her dark gaze looking it up and down. Her gaze softened a little when she noticed what it was grasping in its hand.

It was her collage.

She struggled to hold in her tears as they spilled over her face, she lunged for the collage and twisted it from his grasp. She curled up on the grass, clutching the collage close to her chest.

"Never will I lose you again." She muttered under her breath.

Rozen glided over and picked her up, cradling her like a newborn baby.

Suigintou eyes glazed up and noticed the features on his face.

Reality struck.

It was her father, Rozen, now a spirit carrying her.

"Daddy!"Suigintou whispered and hugged him tight.

Rozen started to run, he ran past trees, vines and animals. Suigintou could only watch and stare at the fleeting objects and wonder how lucky she was to have someone looking over her, even if the person was dead.

She curled up and close to him and began to doze off, a small smile and the sun shining down on her porcelain white skin made her seem like a doll.

When Rozen reached the edge of the forest, he saw Yuki who strode forward with a giant grin on her face.

She enveloped his body and took Suigintou from him, she whispered in his ear, "I knew I could trust you."

Rozen whispered back, "Anything to see her happy again."

With that, Rozen turned around and disappeared into the forest.

Suigintou woke up to something wet across her face. She opened her eyes and saw that her mother wept.

She held up a hand to catch a tear and received a strange look from Yuki. Suigintou shrugged and spoke cheekily, "Just checking they were real."

Yuki put Suigintou and grasped her hand. She said quietly, "Home?"

"OK."

Their walk home was silent and only when they reached the kitchen door, did Suigintou speak.

"I trust you."

She then ran upstairs to her room, eager to get out of Yuki's sight and start reassembling her collage.

Tears resumed falling from Yuki's pools of blue.

"It took you that long to realise you could trust me."


End file.
